Rosenliebe
by Fading-Stars
Summary: ONESHOT Sein Herz stach ihn unangenehm. Remus schaute auf, dann brach er sein Vorhaben, blickte wieder woanders hin. Das war so abwegig. „Liebe… Grüße…?“ .. Sirius kehrt wieder, doch ist alles noch so, wie es einmal war? Slash, SBxRL, R&R please :D


**Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot – Bernsteinaugen und Zottelfell**

Autor: _Ayu aka Pflaumenkeks_ :)

Thema: _Harry Potter_

Rating: _K_

Kommentar: Oneshot, endlich fertig :D Wenn ich mir überlege, wie lange ich diese Geschichte schreiben wollte und wie lang es im Endeffekt gedauert hat, war es nicht lange, aber ich war ja auch im Schreibfluss Diese Szene hab ich schon lange im Kopf gehabt, sie entspringt der Vorstellung einer Freundin (kiri unauffällig wink) und mir. Was wohl viel drin sind, sind innere Monologe. Alles aus Remus Sicht, da hab ich Sirius eher aussenvorgelassen. Aber es hat echt Spaß gemacht seine Gefühle detalliert darzustellen und Wiedersprüche, die manchmal in einem auftreten, mit sich selbst zu diskutieren. Viel Spaß:D

Warnungen: von mir geschrieben (das sagt schon alles ;D), Slash (Sirius x Remus)

Musikempfehlung: Christina Stürmer – Liebt sie dich so wie ich, irgendwie passend, was:)

---

Geschlossene Augen – prasselndes Feuer, flackerndes Licht, ein angenehmer Geruch von Büchern – alles das umgab Remus Lupin. Er saß, tief in einem alten aber bequemen Sessel, in diesem Raum, dem Raum, der auch den Geruch einer Frau trug, Tonks' Geruch. Er hatte eine blumige Note, vielleicht Sonnenblumen, und er hatte etwas… ja, was bloß? Eigentlich war es nicht zuzuordnen, Remus hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, war aber nie auf eine Antwort gekommen. Es war wohl einfach so. Der undeutbare Geruch einer Frau. Und noch immer, selbst jetzt, ein halbes Jahr nachdem er das alles zugelassen hatte, auch jetzt war das alles noch so… irreal. Er war solange mit Sirius zusammen gewesen, seit… seit er denken konnte war da diese Liebe, die sie beide verbunden hatte. Sirius – ein Kloß hatte sich plötzlich unbemerkt in seine Hals geschlichen – ihn hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen. Nicht vergessen, wie jemanden, zu dem der Kontakt abebbt, vergesse, wie jemand, mit dem man sich zerstritten hatte und den man dann gewaltsam aus dem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte, auch wenn man genau weiß, dass das genau das Gegenteil erzeugen würde. Pure Besessenheit. Weiß, dass derjenige immer da ist, einen immer daran erinnert, dass man die beste Zeit seines Lebens durchgestrichen hatte, wie einen schlecht formulierten Satz in einem Aufsatz.

Genug, rügte sich Remus und riss sich selbst aus dem Gedankengang. Würde er weiter über Sirius nachdenken, dann würde er vermutlich losziehen und sich von der nächst besten Brücke werfen. Und das würde Tonks ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Remus schlug sein Buch zu, das seit einer Weile sowieso nur auf seinem Schoß lag. Lesen konnte er in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht, ihm fehlte die Konzentration, seine Gedanken schweiften nach jedem Satz wieder ab, bewegten sich immer in der Nähe eines ganz bestimmten zotteligen Hundes, der ebenso ein Mann gewesen war, ein groß gewachsener, gut aussehender Mann, der für seine Freunde alles gegeben hätte. Der für seine Ideale und seine Träume gelebt hatte und für niemanden gestorben war. Nur für sich, denn sein Tod war nicht heldenhaft, es war ein Duell, ein simples Duell in dem er zu viel gewagt hatte.

Es klingelte.

Er hatte Bellatrix ausgelacht, deswegen war er gestorben. Nein, heldenhaft war es nicht, und, bei dem Gedanken musste Remus unweigerlich schmunzeln, es war wohl nicht der Tod gewesen, den Sirius sich gewünscht hätte.

Es klingelte wieder.

Sirius hätte einen Tod gewollt, in dem er gegen eine Übermacht fallen würde, am besten noch indem er seine Freunde rettete. Gedankenverloren drehte Remus eine Haarspange von Tonks in seinen Händen, er hatte sie auf dem Tisch gefunden. Aber von der Cousine getötet werden – das war sicher nicht das, was Sirius sich unter einem ehrenhaften Tod vorgestellt hatte. Das Lächeln, das sich bei diesem Gedankengang auf Remus Gesicht geschlichen hatte, verblasste langsam. Egal, aus welcher Sicht er darüber nachdachte, trotz jedem frohen Gedankens schwang immer eine schwermütige Traurigkeit mit, die ihm sagte, dass er all das niemals Sirius sagen konnte.

Schrill und erbost erklang wieder die Klingel. Nun so, dass sie es schaffte, Remus aus den Gedanken reißen. Ein wenig irritiert war er im ersten Moment, dann legte er das Buch beiseite, stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es bereits sieben Uhr abends war. Tonks konnte es nicht sein, sie hatte schließlich einen Schlüssel, so fragte Remus sich irritiert, wer das sein könne. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und drückte die kalte Klinke runter, zog die Tür auf.

Im nächsten Moment knallte er sie wieder zu, mit der festen Überzeugung, vollkommen übergeschnappt gewesen zu sein. Das konnte nicht sein, nicht das. Einige Sekunden lang stand Remus da, die Hand an der Klinke, die Tür halb geschlossen. Dann hörte er das Räuspern.

Das konnte nicht sein, nein, nein, das war nicht – oder doch? – hoffen, schön und gut, aber wirklich? Schließlich – nein. Doch? Vielleicht. Tote können nicht auferstehen. Das ist irre, das ist Blödsinn. Eingemachter Blödsinn. Aber – lügen die Augen? Augen belügen einen doch nicht. Oh. Doch, tun sie. Stimmt, optische Reize sind nicht immer die Wahrheit. Sie lügen, weil Hoffnung mitspielt. Scheiße. Noch mal schaun. Dann sähe er ja die Wahrheit. Aber würde er das denn? Vielleicht lügt sie. Die Wahrheit – doch sähe er nicht, dann würde Hoffnung aufkeimen. Mist. Sie war schon da. Beschissene Hoffnung. Da war sie. Irgendwo in der Magengegend und keimte. Aber – hör auf! Das ist Blödsinn. Gut, er würde nachschauen. Ja, das musste er tun. Vielleicht doch..? vielleicht, vielleicht, was für ein Wort. Lügt. Nein, macht Hoffnung. Doch Hoffnung erschafft auch Lügen. Scheiße. Er musste. Ja, es könnte sein. Ja, bestimmt. Es war so. Auf der anderen Seite stand er. Oder - ? Schau besser nach, sonst keimt die dämliche Hoffnung vor sich hin. Schau!

Remus riss energisch die Tür auf. Fast wär er durch die Wucht selbst zurückgestolpert. Und vor ihm stand, verdreckte Haare, Kratzer im Gesicht, zerschlissene Klamotten, Sirius.

Lüge! Täuschung! Schrie sein Kopf. Sein Herz Hüpfte. Pochte heftig, stach und machte ihn doch glücklich. Für den Moment.

Sirius grinste und Remus starrte ihn sprachlos an, einen langen Moment lang. Da war es, dieses Grinsen, schelmisch, ein wenig verlegen. Sein Mund formte ein „Hi!", Remus nahm es allerdings kaum wahr. Seine Gedanken umkreisten etwas. „Du… lebst…?" Er hob die Hand langsam und berührte Sirius an der Wange, nur um sie sofort wieder zurückzuziehen. Sirius nickte zögerlich, noch immer dieses Grinsen. Amüsiert. „Ich war nie tot." Flötete er fröhlich, lächelte leicht, grinste wieder. Irgendwie beschissen amüsiert, ging es Remus kurz durch den Kopf. Irgendetwas störte ihn.

„Aber… wie…?" sagte Remus, konnte es nicht glauben, nicht fassen, wollte nicht glauben, war verwirrt. Sirius' Augen wanderten nervös an Remus hinab, er spürte scheinbar, dass etwas nicht stimmte, es war ein anderer Empfang als er wohl gedacht hatte. Ein vollkommen anderer, würde er wohl gerade gedacht haben. „Ähm…" kam es von Sirius, „lange Geschichte.." schob er murmelnd hinterher.

Remus sah ihn einen Moment lang an, unfähig zu denken. Starrte regelrecht.

„Sag doch was…" sagte Sirius, nun klang er verdammt unsicher. Kein Wunder, dachte Remus, dann war der Gedankenfetzen schon wieder irgendwo hin verschwunden, vergessen. „Moony…"

Remus besann sich. Er musste ja irgendwas sagen. „- ich… wir dachten alle, du wärst… tot…" sagte er langsam und merkte, wie seltsam das klang, wo Sirius vor ihm stand. Nach dem er auf dieser Beerdigung war, sie hatten ein Grab geschaufelt und jeder hatte etwas hineingetan, dass ihn mit Sirius verband. Und jetzt stand er vor ihm und sprach mit ihm. Es war makaber. „Wo warst du solange?" schob er hinterher, und es klang so verdammt seltsam. Er sah, wie er sich in Sirius' dunklen Augen spiegelte und senkte den Blick leicht. Sirius dachte nach. Das sah er, wie es förmlich hinter seiner Stirn ratterte. „Naja…" murmelte er. „Ganz simpel gesagt, in der Totenwelt." Sprach leise. Es kam ihm wohl genauso seltsam vor wie Remus selber. Oh ja, dachte Remus, das klingt einfach bescheuert. Aber einleuchtend. Er legte die Stirn in falten und sagte bloß: „Das musst du mir wirklich genauer erklären…" Was sonst? Was anderes fiel ihm nicht ein und so langsam wurde ihm auch klar, dass diese Wiederkehr problematisch werden würde. Für ihn. Und wie.

Sirius nickte, blickte sich um und ließ die Finger gedankenverloren durch die Haare gleiten, was leichter gesagt als getan war. Sie waren so verknotet. Wo zum Teufel warst du bloß? dachte Remus. Plötzlich so nah, und ferner als je zuvor. Hatte er sich nicht schon mit seinem Tod abgefunden? Eigentlich ja nicht. Aber er hatte gelebt, weitergelebt und ein neues Leben begonnen. Mit Tonks. Scheiße.

Sirius sah ihn nun unsicher an. Oh, wir stehen noch im Flur. Stimmt. Remus trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass er reinkommen könnte, murmelte nur ein „Ähm…" und hoffte, das Sirius verstand. Tat er. Er nickte lächelnd, trat an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und blickte sich kurz um. Flüchtig und doch aufmerksam. Remus fluchte innerlich, schloss die Tür und ging an Sirius vorbei in die Küche. Nahm eine Haarspange vom Tisch. Von Tonks. Steckte sich ein und fühlte sich verdammt schuldig. Was sollte er denn nun tun? Für Sirius war es wohl… wohl nie vorbei gewesen. So, wie er aussah, hatte er wohl alles daran gesetzt, sofort herzukommen. Und was tat er?

Er setzte sich an den Tisch. Sirius kam herein, schaute sich um, seufzte und setzte sich, Remus gegenüber, an den Tisch. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum und Remus hoffte inständig, dass er nicht fragte, mit wem er denn hier wohnte. Denn das war ja wohl unverkennbar, er wohnte hier nicht allein. Sirius sah Remus an. Dieser blickte zurück und verspürte im nächsten Moment wieder dieses Schuldgefühl. Tonks war Sirius' Großnichte. Oder so. Er wendete den Blick ab, mit dem Gefühl, ihm wohl nie wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Merkte er es? Merkte er Remus' wegschauen, seine Schuldgefühle. Wahrscheinlich. Er kannte ihn schon seit… ewig einfach. Mist.

Und Sirius schwieg. Wartete. Remus seufzte, musste was sagen, tat es auch. „Wie.. wie bist dort wieder herausgekommen?" Sprach leise. Zu leise?

„Naja… hatte Hilfe." Antwortete Sirius schlicht. Und es ließ Remus aufschauen. „Hilfe?" wiederholte er, wusste selbst nicht, ob es unsicher oder irritiert klang. Von beidem etwas? Sirius lächelte kurz matt, wieder ein bisschen von dem schelmischen Grinsen hervorblitzend lassend. „Soll dir liebe Grüsse bestellen…" Das war irre! Remus schüttelte den Kopf nur um im nächsten Moment zu nicken. Grüße, grüße, das war so bescheuert. Er träumte. Das war dieses ganze Nachdenken, tat wohl nicht gut. Remus schloss die Augen kurz, atmete tief durch, nahm sich vor Sirius anzusehen, wieso auch nicht? Sie waren doch Freunde. Wieso nicht ansehen? Sein Herz stach ihn unangenehm. Remus schaute auf, dann brach er sein Vorhaben, blickte wieder woanders hin. Das war so abwegig. „Liebe… Grüße…?" murmelte er, die Vorahnung stach ihn unangenehm, wie sein herz. Oder war das auch sein Herz? „Naja, Krone…" Er nahm nur vage Sirius Worte wahr, war so sehr mit seinem Herzen beschäftigt, mühte sich, diese Gedanken weg zuschieben. Abwegig, doch jetzt sprudelte es auch aus ihm heraus. „Du hast Krone getroffen?" sagte Remus staunend, verwirrt, mit den Nerven am Ende. Bisschen viel auf einmal. Ein bisschen sehr viel. Oder?

Sirius nickte nachdenklich, war wohl auch beschäftigt. „Totenreich…" murmelte er, hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es.

Remus schob die Vernunft weg, dafür war wohl noch genug Zeit, zuviel Zeit. Tonks könnte jeden Moment wieder kommen.

„Aber wenn er dir geholfen hat zurück zu kommen, wieso ist er dann nicht selbst… - ?" Er ließ die Frage unbeendet, Sirius würde schon verstehen. Tat er auch. „Er kann nicht…" sagte Sirius sanft, „er ist tot…" Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich kanns nicht erklären, ich darf nicht viel erzählen…" schob er nach, entschuldigender Ton. Natürlich verstand Remus nicht. Aber fragen würde nichts bringen. „War nur so ne Idee…" Und was für eine abwegige Idee. Wieder Schweigen. Erdrückende, schwere Stille. Mist, dachte Remus, mist, mist, mist. Wieso? Wieso jetzt, er wollte soviel fragen, konnte aber einfach nicht. Wieso Sirius, wieso kommst du zurück? Wieso lässt du mich hier sitzen, in dieser Wohnung, fragst nicht, schreist nicht, erzählst seelenruhig, du wärest im Totenreich gewesen. Remus kniff die Augen zu. Sirius wird schreien. Ja, wird er. Doch. Verstehen, da war er schlecht drin. Oder? Eigentlich konnte er gut verstehen, aber bei dem hier? Da nicht. Oder? Nein. Remus tastete in seiner Tasche nach der Haarspange. Umfasste sie. Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Warten bis sie käme?

„Ich…" murmelte Remus schwach. Sirius sah zu ihm, neugierig. Sog ihn mit seinem Blick auf. Jetzt? Jetzt oder nie? Nie-?

„Ich bin jetzt…" Wie schwer es war, so ein paar Worte auszusprechen. Was ist nur geschehen? Sonst wusste er auf alles eine Antwort, für alles eine Lösung. Doch nun war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Mach schon, jetzt! Du hast begonnen! Beende es auch.

„…ich bin jetzt mit… Tonks zusammen…" beendete Remus den Satz sehr leise. Wäre es nicht so still gewesen, hätte Sirius ihn wohl nicht verstanden. Und jetzt hatte er alles in sich aufgesogen, jedes einzelne Wort. Remus konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Wusste, dass da Enttäuschung in seinen Augen lag. Das hörte er schon an seinen Atemzügen. Wie gut er Sirius kannte, erschreckend. Oder gut? In diesem Moment legte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf um. Wieso fühlte er sich schuldig? Was für ein Blödsinn, Sirius musste sich schuldig fühlen. Hatte ihn zurück gelassen.

„Du hast nicht gewartet?" sagte Sirius, wie erwartet, enttäuscht. Nicht wütend. Noch nicht. Remus blickte ihn an. Nun ging es. Mit diesen anderen Gedanken, die Sirius die Schuld zuschoben. „Gewartet?" Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, du warst tot!" Es erschrak Remus selbst, wie anklagend das klang. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah er Sirius in die Augen. Es tat sich was, Enttäuschung wich heraus, Wut schwappte herein. Wer hätte es auch anders erwartet? Remus nicht. Sirius stand ruckartig auf, achtete nicht auf den umfallendes Geräusch. Holz auf Holz. „Woher wolltest du das wissen! Ihr wusstet doch gar nicht, ob ich tot bin - war!" sagte er laut und anklagend. Die Wut schwappte. „Es haben dich schon mal 12 Jahre nicht davon abgehalten, mich zu lieben!"

Remus sah seinen Freund an, sah die Wut. Sah die Anklage. Wo war die Trauer? Seine Wut verwandelte sich in Trauer. War er eigentlich wütend gewesen? Eher enttäuscht. Oder?

„Damals war es anders." Remus blieb leise, wie immer. Nein, wie es früher immer war. „Wie groß ist die Chance, dass jemand, der einmal im Totenreich war, wieder von dort zurückkommt?" Er sah traurig zu Sirius auf. Dieser antwortete sofort, das war einfach so, wenn er wütend wurde. Er wurde es schnell und wurde laut. „Wie groß ist die Chance, dass jemand, der in Askaban sitzt, kein Massenmörder und Verräter ist! Und wieder kommt!" sagte er wütend. Laut. Wie gern hätte Remus sich einfach die Ohren zugehalten. Sirius stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch und sah Remus Zähne knirschend an. So sehr wie Sirius wütend war, war Remus traurig. Und fühlte sich wieder schuldig. „Verstehst du das nicht?" sagte er fast schon flehend, „ich dachte, ich würde das nicht noch einmal durchstehen, nocheinmal auf dich warten zu müssen – wahrscheinlich vergeblich zu warten – das hätte ich nicht ertragen!" verdammt! Nah am Wasser gebaut? Oder verletzt. Einige Tränen liefen dem Werwolf über die Wange, doch er wandte den Blick nicht ab. Das wäre noch schlimmer.

„Aber – aber – " stammelte Sirius, hastig nachdenkend. „Ich dachte – Ich hätte immer auf dich gewartet!" Laut sagte er alles. Furchtbar laut.

„Das kannst du gar nicht sagen!" antwortete Remus, wischte sich die Tränen weg, verärgert über sich selbst, dass er sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sirius würde nicht weinen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie das ist, du kannst es gar nicht wissen!" sagte Remus. Und Sirius wusste es nicht, konnte nicht, da war Remus sich sicher. War nicht er immer der hoffende, wartende gewesen? Der verletzte?

„Was soll das heißen! Ich habe doch genauso gewartet!" Sirius wollte noch etwas sagen, dass sah Remus. Also schwieg er. Sirius suchte nach Worten. Seltsam, in der Wut müsste er eigentlich plappern ohne Luft zu holen. Oder hatte sich alles geändert? Irgendwie schon. „Das kannst du nicht tun!" sagte Sirius, schrie fast, seltsam verzweifelt. Ja, es hatte sich alles verändert. Und Remus hatte sich auch verändert. Er musste sich rechtfertigen.

„Was kann ich nicht tun? Weiterleben!"

„Nein, ich… mich so stehen lassen, allein!" Es war so seltsam. Hätte Sirius so was früher gesagt? Vielleicht.

„Wieso!" sagte Sirius, noch mal seine Worte betonend. Und Remus wusste gar nicht mehr, was er noch sagen, denken und glauben sollte. Die Wut kam und ging. „Weil… weil…" Gerade jetzt war sie wieder verpufft. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu seufzen, zu Boden zu schauen und zu sagen: „…ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen…"

Sirius schluckte und Remus wagte nicht, aufzusehen. War Sirius wütend? Oder traurig? Was für ein Potpourri der Gefühle. Wie Remus sie manchmal hasste.

Als Sirius wieder redete, war es vorwurfsvoll und Remus Herz piekste wieder.

„Also schickst du mich wieder weg?" fragte Sirius schlicht. „hast ja jetzt Tonks – jünger, hübscher, keine Massenmörderin, was?" Schrecklich sarkastisch klang das.

„Du bist kein Massenmörder." Warf Remus ein, „darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es geht nicht darum, dass sie jünger oder hübscher ist, auch nicht darum, dass ich sie nicht wirklich liebe, darum geht es doch gar nicht…"

Was für eine bizarre Situation, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, da stand er, ihm gegenüber, dieser Mann, den er so gut kannte. Stand dort, wütend, verzweifelt. Aber das war Remus auch. Vielleicht ein bisschen weniger wütend und etwas mehr verzweifelt. Aber was machte das schon aus? Es lief aufs Gleiche heraus. Gleich würde Tonks kommen. Noch mehr Geschrei.

„Worum dann!" fragte Sirius, wütend, verzweifelt.

Und Remus wusste worum es ging. Ganz genau. Aber sollte er es sagen? Was würde das bedeuten? Dass er – oder – konnte denn nichts - ? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie er es tat, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er spürte, wie wieder Tränen aufstiegen. Zum zweiten mal innerhalb von einer halben Stunde überwand er sich, zu sagen, was zu sagen war.

„Es geht darum, dass ich dich liebe!" Er wartete darauf, dass Sirius ausrastete. „Dass ich es nicht aushalte, von dir getrennt zu sein! Weil mein Herz das nicht aushält." Jetzt gab es wohl zwei Reaktionsmöglichkeiten. Entweder würde er Sirius den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Oder ihn damit noch mehr anstacheln. Remus wagte einen Blick zu Sirius hinauf. Für einen Moment lang dachte er, das hätte Sirius noch wütender gemacht. Dann merkte er, wie Sirius um Worte rang. „Ich… aber…" murmelte Sirius. Starrte Remus an. Eine kleine Stimme in Remus' Hinterkopf flüsterte „Nummer 2!", es klang makaber.

„Und warum wartest du dann nicht! Hast keine Hoffnung mehr? Musst dich mit Tonks trösten!" stammelte Sirius, tatsächlich, als würde er sonst nichts mehr zu sagen wissen.

„Ich habe mich nicht mit ihr getröstet!" antwortete Remus ungewollt etwas anklagend, das letzte Wort empört betonend. „Sie war lediglich eine Person, die da war, als ich jemanden brauchte!"

Worüber redeten sie da eigentlich?

„Und außerdem… ich weiß nicht, wie tief es geht, aber sie empfindet etwas für mich und es schmerzt auch sie – warum sollte nicht wenigstens sie glücklich sein können?" Remus blickte Sirius in die Augen, und erschrak. Wut schwappte wieder, und es mischte sich Verachtung hinein. Was hatte er falsches gesagt?

Sirius schnaubte. „Und deswegen führst du sie an der Nase herum!" sagte er abwertend. „Lässt sie glauben, du liebst sie? Glaubst du, so was würde sie glücklich machen?" Vorwurfsvoll waren seine Worte. Und Remus wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er war empört. Aber irgendwo spürte er auch, dass Sirius wohl gar nicht so Unrecht hatte.

Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich belüge sie doch nicht!"

Der Blick von Sirius veränderte sich nicht. Alle Verzweiflung war gewichen. Und er sagte: „Doch, wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist", er spuckte das ,zusammen bist' förmlich aus, „und das stimmt, was du sagst, dann belügst du sie." Eine knallharte Feststellung. Das kannte Remus nicht von ihm. Und es verwirrte ihn. Und er begann, schiefe Zusammenhänge zu schaffen, aus der Not heraus, etwas sagen zu müssen. „Und was war damals in der Schule? Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du mit all diesen Mädchen zusammen warst, weil du sie geliebt hast." Sagte er empört. Was für ein Blödsinniger Zusammenhang. Doch daran dachte Remus jetzt nicht.

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ach, da wussten wir doch noch gar nicht, was Liebe ist!" sagte er wütend. „Das kann man doch gar nicht vergleichen!" Er fixierte Remus.

„Aber genau das ist es ja!" erwiderte Remus. Wieder wütend. „Mittlerweile wissen wir genau, was Liebe ist, dass sie oft auch wehtun kann." Ohne eine große Pause schob er ein wenig beleidigt hinterher: „Ich zumindest weiß das jetzt." Und er wendete den Blick ab, sah zum Fenster rüber. Rauchschwaden über der Stadt. Bewölkter Himmel. Ob er gleich weinen würde? Der Himmel? Oder Remus? Beide, wahrscheinlich. Es war ja schließlich – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er verletzt wurde. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, warum. Was machte er hier gerade eigentlich? Sirius sagen, dass es zwecklos war? Schließlich könnte er Tonks nicht… aber es war auch einleuchtend, was… was Sirius sagte. Als Sirius antwortete, hatte Remus für kurze Zeit das Bedürfnis, nicht zuzuhören, Sirius rauszuschmeißen und sich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen. Aber das löste doch nichts. Besonders dieses Stechen seines Herzens nicht.

Und er hörte Sirius zu. „Willst du behaupten, ich wüsste es nicht!" sagte er empört, sehr empört. „Nein, das tut mir überhaupt nicht weh, das hier!" Er wedelte einmal mit den Armen. Klang ironisch. „Ich komme wieder, renne zu dir, will dich endlich wieder sehen, und du eröffnest mir, du wärst nun mit Tonks zusammen." Knurrte er wütend.

Pieks, pieks, ich bin dein Herz, beachte mich!

„Natürlich tut das weh, mich würde es auch schmerzen!" Remus biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Dämliches Herz. „Aber mit ungerechten Vorwürfen machst du auch nichts besser! Was willst du damit erreichen; dass ich mich noch schlechter fühle?" fragte er, genauso vorwurfsvoll wie Sirius zuvor. Und doch sanfter. Er konnte nicht streiten, mochte es nicht, hasste es. Sirius konnte streiten. Und verletzten. Egal wie sehr er es nicht will. Wut lässt einen Dinge sagen, die andere verletzten. Und das Herz pieksen lässt.

„Genau das will ich!" sagte Sirius wieder lauter, redete sich in rage, „Bisher war ich immer der böse ‚Wolf' der für alles schuldig gemacht wurde. Du warst der tolle, gute, der, der geachtet wurde!" Wie er das Wort Wolf schon betonte, das hätte Remus schon in heftige Wut versetzten können. Aber Remus war Remus, als tat es das nicht.

Remus runzelte einfach nur die Stirn, wollte kühl antworten. „Ich wollte doch das nie sein. War ich ja auch nicht." Sagte er einfach. So war es ja auch. Aber Sirius schien etwas Besseres eingefallen zu sein.

„Jetzt tust du mir so weh!" schrie er fast, nicht beachtend, was Remus vorher gesagt hatte. Ja, das war tatsächlich ein besserer Ansatz dachte Remus, nicht so unglaublich abwegig. Aber was war schon nicht abwegig?

Er legte den Kopf schief. Dachte kurz nach, spürte, wie viel Wut diese Wörter aus ihm rausholte. Er wusste gar nicht, dass da so viel war. Remus stand auf. Vorsichtiger, doch das war egal, allein die Geste erschreckte Sirius sichtlich.

„Tut es dir so weniger weh?" antwortete Remus, weniger wütend, mehr… mehr traurig. „Wenn du mir solche Dinge an den Kopf wirfst!"

Doch wütend. Klar denken konnte Remus nun nicht mehr. Und zum ersten Mal kam so richtig der Wolf in ihm zum Vorschein - zum ersten Mal an einem normalen Tag, Vollmond war noch weit entfernt.

Und Sirius beachtete es nicht. „Dir bin ich ja egal, sieht man doch!" fauchte er, „Nun ist es Tonks! Wem tut hier also was noch mehr weh?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du bist doch der Herzlose!" fügte er knurrend hinzu.

Und der Wolf gröhlte in Remus.

„Das glaubst du wirklich? Du glaubst, du würdest mir nichts bedeuten! Nach all dem hier!" Er machte eine vage, allumfassende Handbewegung.

Sirius lachte leise auf. „Das hier!" sagte er und schaute sich kurz demonstrativ um. „Das hier ist Wohnung von dir und Tonks, in die sich ein ehemaliger Geliebter eingeschlichen hat, der sich betrogen fühlt!" grummelte er leise aber deutlich. So kalt.

Plötzlich fror Remus. „Wenn dieser Geliebte sich hier eingeschlichen hat und sich jetzt so furchtbar unwohl fühlt, wieso geht er dann nicht einfach wieder! Wieso haut er dann nicht einfach aus dieser Wohnung ab, in die er nicht gehört!" sagte er knurrend. Wohlwissend, dass das das Schlimmste sein könnte, was er sagen konnte. Oder?

Doch Sirius sah ihn nur finster an. Einen elendig langen Moment lang dachte Remus, jetzt würde er ihn schlagen. Doch stattdessen antwortete er, fast schon drohend klingend: „Weil er nicht aufgeben wird."

Irgendwie zog sich der Wolf plötzlich zurück. Genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war. Remus blickte Sirius blinzelnd an und fragte sich, wieso er das alles eigentlich gesagt hatte. Eigentlich wusste er es. Oder? Scheiß oder.

Sirius schwieg einen Moment, dann fügte er noch etwa hinzu. Ruhig, als wär alle Wut verpufft. „Was willst du, Remus?"

Und eine simple Frage überrumpelte Remus, so sehr, dass er sich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl fallen ließ. Was ich will? Fragt er das wirklich? Was will ich? Ich weiß es nicht – oder vielleicht doch? Eigentlich ist es ja klar. Ganz klar. Und er wiederholte seine Frage laut. „Was ich will?"

Sah Sirius einen Moment lang an, wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch er hatte ihn wohl nicht zufrieden gestellt, damit, den Satz einfach zu wiederholen.

„Ich will dich, du Idiot!" sagte Remus schließlich. Das wollte er. So war es. Sein Herz piekste weniger. Raus waren die Worte, einsaugen könnte man sie eh nicht mehr.

Und dann geschah das, womit Remus am wenigsten gerechnet hätte. Eigentlich gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Und es ging so schnell.

Sirius starrte Remus an, hob die Hand vor den Mund und senkte den Blick. Doch verstecken konnte er so die Tränen nicht. Tränen, Tränen auf Sirius' Gesicht! Wie konnte das sein, das passieren. Es kam Remus so irreal vor. Hatte er ihn eigentlich schon einmal weinen sehen? Hatte er? Keine Ahnung.

Remus schwieg und blickte zu Sirius, und der stand dort und weinte. Weinte wohl kaum, damit Remus Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Weinte, weil er nicht mehr konnte. Wie sehr hatte er eigentlich gekämpft? Gewütet, schiefe Zusammenhänge geschaffen, um sich zu rechtfertigen, um seine Meinung deutlich zu machen. Sein Verlangen. Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieser Idiot. Dieser wahnsinnige, liebenswerte Idiot.

Er ging langsam und bedächtig um den Tisch herum, griff nach Sirius' Hand und blickte ihn an. Jetzt war alles gut. Jetzt war er ruhig. Der Wolf war ja auch schon weg.

„Ich glaube, irgendwo weit drinnen habe ich doch noch immer auf dich gewartet… die ganze Zeit…" sagte er, wahrheitsgemäß. Denn er hatte gehofft. Remus bedachte Sirius mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wir sind wohl beide ziemliche Dummköpfe, was…?" murmelte er leise. Beugte sich vor, ganz nah an ihn ran.

Sah ihm in die dunklen Augen.

Da war es wieder, sein Spiegelbild.

Küsste ihn.

Als sie das Klirren des runterfallenden Schlüsselbundes hörten, fuhren sie erschrocken auseinander. Starrten in dieses sonst so fröhliche Gesicht, dass nun schockiert aussah. Tonks stand in der Küchentür, hatte den Mund geöffnet, die Augen aufgerissen und starrte die beiden an.

„Oh!" machte Sirius. Und Remus ärgerte sich, dass es gerade jetzt kommen musste. Dass sie gerade jetzt kommen musste. Er schloss die Augen kurz und schwieg einen Moment, sagte dann: „Ich glaube, ich muss dir das erklären…"

Manchmal hat die Liebe Dornen, auch wenn man sie nicht sieht. Und wenn man sich sticht, dann ärgert man sich, trampelt auf ihr rum, will sie vergessen. Und doch, sie ist noch immer eine Rose, wunderschön, pflegebedürftig, und besonders lang anhaltend.

Gefühle entschwinden nicht einfach, verpuffen nicht, lösen sich nicht auf. Besonders, wenn es eine Liebe ist, die tief und rein ist.

Niemand kann davor fliehen, dass sie einen einholt, niemand. Und sie wird jeden immer wieder erreichen. Einen quälen oder glücklich mache. Beides kann schön sein, wenn das andere ergänzend ebenfalls existiert.

Pflege die liebe wie eine Rose, denn sie bietet dir alles schöne, was du dir vorstellen kannst.


End file.
